


The big Q

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Killer Queen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy turned reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	The big Q

**Author's Note:**

> My filthy mind, not real. Don´t own any characters.

The big Q

His ears are still ringing from the concert and the applause. They got a standing ovation and for a good reason. Adam was very happy and proud of what he has achieved in his short career. Yet now at this particular moment there is something else on his mind. He has had a fantasy for weeks now and he is going to go thru with it tonight.

Adam went backstage to his dressing room. He took a shower and talked to the stage manager and a cameraman to make sure that everything is ready for the scene he has planned out. He knows it is a risk to let a few people know of his plan, but he can`t do this on his own. Anyway these are the people he works with and he trusts them.

After the press and formalities have been sorted out Adam waits nervously for everyone to leave until he is on his own, except for a security guard or to, in the vast arena. Waiting for his lover to show up. Finally he arrives beautiful as ever. The security guard leads him to Adam`s room and leaves them be. “Hi honey. I know you must be wondering why are you here. Alone with me…” whispered the taller man in the smaller man´s ear. “Yeah I am. I know that smirk. You have something planned, don´t you?” and with that Adam took Sauli´s hand and dragged him towards the beautiful stage. 

The stage looked huge when Sauli and Adam arrived there. The screen and rig were massive. There was still millions of golden confetti everywhere they looked at. The faint smell of fog lay in the air. Most of the lights were out except for a single spotlight on a red lush couch in the center of the smaller stage upfront. “What´s going on? Why is that couch still doing here? Why is the spotlight on it? Please tell me Adam.” Sauli asked worried. “Are we not supposed to be here? Maybe we should leave before we get into trouble.” 

Taking his lovers face in his hands the singer kissed him with passion and said ”Don´t worry baby. This night is for us. Come on”  
Adam took a remote control from his pocket and aimed it towards a camera. CLICK. Sauli heard a humming noise coming from behind him. He slowly turned around and he saw his shocked face on the enormous screen. “I asked a cameraman to set this up.” Adam smirked looking at his boyfriend who looked like a fish out of water with his mouth open.“Come” he said offering his hand to the Finn. “Please baby…I really want to make love to you on this couch. And I get to see your beautiful face on the screen when you come” he licked his lips while walking towards the red seat. “Besides I think it´s about time we make our very own sex tape. I can´t think of a better scenario to do it in.”

Sauli was still quiet and in awe of his boyfriend. How cool and kinky was this! They were about to have sex in the Killer Queen couch! “I don´t think we will need these on” Adam said pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on to the stage. Crawling towards his blond he latched his mouth on Sauli´s neck while unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it. “Aah…” left a moan that echoed in the vast empty arena via the camera. So hot and weird they both thought silently.

Taking the bottle of bubbly, from its hideout, Adam took a long sip of the chilled drink and smirked. Before Sauli could say anything he was covered in champagne. His dorky boyfriend just sprayed the bottle and showered him in the drink. Giggling Adam looked at his man lay on the sofa drenched and shaking his head in disbelief ”Oh no you didn´t just do that to me!” screamed the blond trying to sound angry. “There´s no point of pouting. I will win. I always win” said the brunet his eyes half shut looking down at the sight that lay beneath him. His very own hot, champagne covered, half naked boyfriend. “So sexy.” he whispered under his breath while his hands roamed Sauli´s chest and abs. Kissing the pink wet and tasty nipples between his fingers Adam pressed his hips against the smaller man´s searching for friction for his ever growing hard on.

Moaning under his lover´s bigger body Sauli felt his breath quickening. He wrapped his lean legs over Adam´s hips pushing him even closer. His own hard on pressing against his jeans hoping to be freed. “Pants. I need to take them off” he squirmed with need. A single nod from the singer as he lifted his face from licking the drink off the blonds body. Trembling hands on zippers trying to free the want that was held captive. Soon the jeans and boxers were gone. Under the spotlight in the beautiful arena two lovers stared each other, cocks reaching for the heavens.

Adam placed his palm over Sauli´s chest. “This I shall treasure forever” he said softly while planting a gentle kiss on the plump lips next to his. Breaking the kiss he slid his hand lower simultaneously grinning “And this “ firmly gripping on to Sauli´s cock “is mine to play with.” “Ooh…damn Adam. I love when u touch me.” Moaned the Finn almost collapsing with need under his lovers skilled touch. “I know…” hissed the tall man. Pushing Sauli down, Adam started kissing his body everywhere. He loved the sweet scent coming from his man: lust, sweat and expensive alcohol. “Lift your legs for me, baby. Let me see that pretty pink hole of yours” 

Bending his knees and laying on his back, Sauli closed his eyes and let his body float in the clouds. He was actually naked, being rimmed by the sexiest man alive in a rock stage. And being filmed on a fucking huge screen at the same time! The idea was so hot that his cock took interest. “Fuck, baby leaking already. So fucking hot for me…” Adam could hardly speak he was so aroused himself. POP. The familiar sound of a lube bottle opening. Where did Adam hid the lube? OK, he hid a champagne bottle too so lube was easy. “I´m going to show you the stars and then I´ll fuck you thru this couch. On every show I´m lying here singing I´ll think of you and my dick inside your ass.” Sauli was so lost in this fantasy he calls his life that he couldn´t answer. He didn´t even notice that a single finger was inside him trying to find the sweet spot. “Aah…shit!” there it is. “More, please Adam I need more” Sauli moaned throwing his head back, pushing his hips down towards the invading finger. 

“So hot like this, begging.” Adam said putting more lube on his skilled fingers and gently pushing them inside the glimmering hole in front of him. Scissoring his fingers inside Sauli, Adam couldn´t take it anymore. He had to touch his throbbing cock. “Aah…fuck. I need to fuck you right now” he groaned freeing his fingers. “Ride me, baby. Get that sweet ass of yours up.”Barely moving Sauli go up and sat on Adam´s lap. Adam had his back towards the screen and sitting on his lap Sauli could see the whole thing. “Thank you for this” the blond said kissing his lover passionately. Taking Adam´s leaking cock in his hand Sauli lowered himself on it. They both moaned in pleasure, finally feeling the fullness they both craved. Eyes filled with lust Adam placed his hands on the hips of his man and looked deeply at him “I love you.” Smiling Sauli looked himself via the screen: he never felt more sexy.

Closing their eyes they started slowly moving. Up and down, faster and faster. “Ooh..just like that. Shit….gonna shoot. Adam, fuck.” Sauli screamed jerking himself off while bobbing on Adam´s dick. Adam had different plans “Not yet I need to see me fucking you. Get on your knees. I´m going to fuck you from behind.”Turning over and shaking with need Sauli placed his hands on the golden headrest of the sofa and braced himself for the upcoming assault. “This is gonna be a fast fuck. You ready?” no time to answer as Adam pushed inside. Groaning like a wild animal the rocker hand one hand gripping on to Sauli´s hips and the other hand pushing thru his hair, tugging in with every thrust. “You feel so fucking good. Fuck!” the singer moaned as he slammed his leaking cock in and out of his shaking lover.

Redness crept up their faces, muscles tightening as they found their release simultaneously. Grunting and moaning they both came. Sauli´s cum flying from his throbbing cock on to the couch and Adam deep inside his man. One last slam that send them overboard screaming pure pleasure as they fell together on the lush red sofa. Wrapped around each other they smiled not saying a word. Breaths slowly coming back to normal as they savored the moment of bliss.

THE END.


End file.
